Richard Nomaly
Richard Nomaly is the main antagonist of The Alan 10 Adventures. He is voiced by Ralph Fiennes. Appearance Richard looks like a more mature version of Alan. He is clean shaven, although he has thick sideburns. His hair is somewhat spiked in the front. He wears a button up white shirt, with his tie tucked into it, and a black jacket over that. He wears black dress pants and black boots. He wears the negative Simplicitrix on his left wrist. Personality Richard is relentless. He has tried to murder both his brother, Alan, as well as Alexis on several occasions, distracting Alan while Dr. Gearo Morphanewal and Professor Emina burned down Alexis' house in O' Brother, What Art Thou, and also removing their souls from their bodies in Through Your Eyes. He also has been known to get angry when things don't go according to plan, as seen in Through Your Eyes when his machine didn't work after it was tampered with by the Agent. After this, he was seen yelling at all of his followers due to the mishap. He seems to be keen on keeping an eye on Alan, as seen by the fact he had cameras set up around Alan's house in The Start of a New Adventure, to keep an eye on him at home, and also given that he had cameras in the eyes of the Tacopolis Animatronics in Five Nights at Tacopolis, to keep an eye on him at his favorite eatery place. He also seems to have been keeping an eye on his friends as well, given he knew Alexis' house in O' Brother, What Art Thou and Jessica's house in Through Your Eyes.Richard seems to care little for the law, given his attempts at murders, and also his consumption of alcohol, despite being under legal age. Powers *Richard has the ability to transform into any aliens Alan can, using his negative Simplicitrix. His Simplicitrix looks different to Alan's, in that it wraps around his hand rather than his wrist, and is in a color scheme of aqua and white with a blue panel rather than black and red. *Richard had the ability to use ultimate forms. For a time, this gave him an advantage over Alan. As of Alan 10, both of them have access to ultimate forms. *Richard seems to be able to figure out the usage of aliens quicker than Alan, as it was about a week after Alan obtaining the Simplicitrix that Richard gained his negative one. Richard also had the advantage of Gearo having unlocked more aliens for him, giving him knowledge of how to use other aliens than the original ten, such as when he utilized Fasttrack despite Alan not even knowing the alien existed. Weaknesses *As each of Alan's aliens, Richard has their weaknesses as well. *Richard is driven by two motives: defeating Alan, and the path that the Agent has set him on. This can cause him to make decisions based on one motive that interfere with the other, such as attempting to kill Alan and Alexis by removing their souls, causing the Agent to interfere, making his machine not work. It is currently unknown how killing Alan would have affected the path the Agent set Richard on. History *Richard's voice was heard at the end of The Start of a New Adventure, where he was spying on Alan as Eatle, saying he envied Alan's abilities. *Richard's voice was heard at the end of Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition, in which he proposed an alliance between himself and Gearo. *Richard's voice was heard at the end of Learning the Ropes, where it was revealed he had set Jail Berd to take care of Alan. *Richard's voice was heard at the end of Five Nights at Tacopolis, where it was revealed he was using the eyes of the Tacopolis Animatronics to spy on Alan. *Richard's voice was heard at the end of The Smell of Victory is Sweet, where he brought Professor Emina into his group. This was also his first on-screen appearance. *Richard made his first major appearance as the main antagonist in O' Brother, What Art Thou. He made his presence and powers known to Alan. After Alexis fed, she was caught by Emina and Gearo. Richard then used her phone to lure Alan into a trap. Richard and Alan fought, and Richard displayed the ability to use Ultimate Forms. Richard revealed that Alan had two choices, either kill him or save Alexis, causing Alan to use Clockwork to save Alexis. *Richard cameoed at the end of A Scientific Fæble, where Cerebronittion was recruited into his group. *Richard was the main antagonist of Through Your Eyes. He set up a machine to remove the souls of Alan and Alexis. This machine was tampered with by the Agent, and their souls were returned to them, albeit in the wrong bodies. While Envy checked up on Alexis, Gearo checked up on Alan, and the rest of the group fixed the machine, Richard spied on Jessica, only to be interrupted by Gearo. Richard was later revoked of Gearo, Troobel Mischife, and Cerebronittion by the Agent, who revealed Emina was "Lust," going along with Envy's name. *Richard cameoed in a flashback in The Trial of Alan Nomaly, when the Agent was discussing how he was putting Alan and Richard on the path they were meant for. *Richard was seen as a protagonist of Alan 10, in order to stop Dictator Agorm Hitmas from exterminating most of the species of Earth. He unlocked the ability to turn into ultimate forms for Alan. Near the end of the movie, he stole Dictator Hitmas' mutagen, and killed the Thep Kufan-turned-Arachnachimp Matahat, who was attempting to stop him. Appearances *''The Start of a New Adventure'' (debut, voice only) *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' (voice only) *''Learning the Ropes'' (voice only) *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' (voice only) *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (on-screen debut, cameo) *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' *''A Scientific Fæble'' (cameo) *''Through Your Eyes'' *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (cameo, flashback only) *''Alan 10'' Trivia *Richard's name comes from Alanomaly's first name, Richard. *Richard's design, specifically his hair and face, is based on David Tennant's Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Richard Nomaly Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Human